60 years later (jacob never imprinted on renesmee)
by Flutterby82
Summary: 60 years after breaking dawn, but in this story Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee
1. Chapter 1

60 years after, and If Jacob never imprinted on renesmee

"Bella my love, you have waited so long for this day". "I know Edward; I cannot believe we are going back at last!" I never complained about living in Alaska, since I knew what I was getting into when I chose my Edward and this life. But I always felt I left something behind when we left Forks! And now even though Charlie and Renee have long since passed, I still feel like Forks is where we belong somehow. Maybe it is just plain old sentimentality; after all I met my soul mate there, my eternal family for whom I'm forever grateful. And I broke my best friend Jacob Blacks heart, something which I will never forget. I want our daughter, precious Renesmee to see where our history started; I sincerely hope the town captures her heart like it did mine. Funny really! Forks is one of the wettest places in the Northern Peninsula and I never did like any cold, wet thing. Until I met Edward that is, he changed my existence forever, I'll still never understand how I got so lucky.

I find that on the journey I am feeling incredibly nervous, I long to be there, yet I'm unsure of what awaits us when we do arrive. I can still picture the Cullen home which I fell instantly in love with, yet it's been such a long time I wonder how alien it will feel to walk through the front door after so many years. Also I mustn't forget the cottage in the wood which Esme and Carlisle gave to Edward and me for our wedding gift. It was simply magical. Renesmee is sleeping in the back of the car, although she is half vampire, she still manages to sleep and eat human food if she chooses. That will help her blend in more easily when she has to attend Forks high school, along with me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. It's a little strange to say the least that we will be returning to our old school, not to mention that our daughter Renesmee will be attending it with us. But since she stopped aging when she was 18 it's the only thing we can do, since we need to seem as young as possible so we can stay as long as we possibly can. Obviously the teaching staff won't be the same (luckily for us!) but I wonder how much the place has changed, or if at all.

I see the signs for Forks and glance at Edward who looks serene and quite breathtaking, if this move has him bothered in the slightest he isn't showing it. Everyone else were probably there by now, we made a pit stop to get Renesmee some food, so we will probably be the last to arrive. If I'm honest I'm rather happy about this, id much rather everyone be in and settled by the time we get there. The thought of arriving to an empty, hollow house, doesn't quite fill me with joy. Up ahead I see the clearing to the house and I hold my breath, pointless I know but I do it none the less. If I had a heartbeat, it would have stopped right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Walking through the front door leaves me with the strange sensation of déjà vu; it is as though nothing has changed at all. As we make our way into the sitting room, I notice all the artwork hangs in the same place and all the furniture is the same. I kind of feel like we have gone in a time machine and travelled 60 years into the past. "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just...overwhelming", "once we settle in you will feel better!" he said quietly. I love the feeling this house gives me, it always felt so homely and like I belonged somewhere for the first time. As I look around, I see Esme and Carlisle smiling in contentment, Alice and Jasper just sitting staring into each other's eyes, Emmett watching a game on the TV and Rosaline standing in front of a mirror admiring herself. Yes were defiantly home.

We have decided to stay in our cottage whilst were here with Renesmee, but we will be telling all the locals that we all live together in the main house since were only meant to be 17. Renesmee is going to be 16, since attending school with your parents is bad enough; sharing your classes would just be over the top suffocating. Naturally, I am always worrying about her, id say I am the typical overprotective mother, but Edward is far worse than I am. I am not worried about her though, she is very intelligent, kind, smart and funny. I do not think she will have a hard time adjusting at all; it is not as if she actually needs to learn her school work since she covered all that a very long time ago.

As Renesmee sleeps soundly in her old room, Edward and I sit by the fire in our sitting room. The cottage still feels as cosy as ever. I could waste years sitting here like this with Edward, just staring at him in all his perfection. "Bella my love, you need to be prepared for what our return will cause" Edward says quietly. "What do you mean?" A pained look travels along his perfect face "Remember the Quillete tribe is still in La Push! Our family being here will naturally set the Werewolf fever off". I can honestly say I had not thought off that, and now that I have, I feel deep regret. I wonder if Jacob Black is still around, I doubt that he will speak to me even if he were. Jacob was my best friend, and at one time when Edward and his family left Forks thinking it the best for my safety and future, Jacob and I came close, maybe too close. For when Edward and his family returned, I chose to be with Edward and broke Jacobs's heart. I thought at one point he was going to forgive me and realise how important his friendship was to me, but he always hoped I would change my mind and the day I became a vampire he cut me off completely. I always knew it was because I had broke his heart, selfishly letting him get too close when I needed him so badly to take away the pain of Edward leaving. Of all the wrongs I had made in my life, none was as painful as hurting my Jacob. I have no idea how old Jacob will even be, since he is a Quillete tribe werewolf. Werewolves stop aging once the fever has set in until they can start to control the phasing; Jacob was a natural from the beginning so I imagine he will be older than the rest of his pack. I tried of course to get updates from Charlie over the years, since he and Jacobs father Billy Black were old friends, but apparently, Jacob moved right after we did and all Billy would say is that Jacob was doing great. Once Billy and my parents died, I never had any way of knowing what happened to Jacob. Even now, it is not as if I can just drive down to La Push like the good old days, since I no longer know where we stand with the Quillete's. I wonder if we can compromise, like once before? I make a mental note that tomorrow I will ask Alice for her help; after all, she can see the future so surely she can try to trace Jacob. Why didn't I think of this before? As I cuddle into Edward I feel excited about my little mission to find Jacob Black and try to build a truce with the wolves, somehow I will try to make our stay here work for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter, enjoy!

"Come on Bella! You cant be serious?" Alice said, "look Alice, I know you can't see the wolves in your visions, but I thought by not seeing what you usually should you would know if there in my future?" "Yes Bella but I wouldn't know if it was Jacob or any particular wolf that was causing a blind spot, or for what reason they were part of our future. There are just too many variables!" I can see where Alice is coming from, I am clutching at straws here but I just have to know one way or another if Jacob is alive or if we can prevent too many Quillete boys having to phase into wolves. "O.K Alice I get where you're coming from but could you please just tell me if my future has any blind spots at all?" "Bella you are so stubborn!" I look at her with the most hurt look I can muster on my face, and I see her resolve crack. I love Alice and I hate emotionally blackmailing her, but I soon feel less guilty when I remember all the shopping I have had to endure just to keep her happy. "Hmm..." she eventually says, "I can only see about two weeks into your future and nothing else! Are u using your shield?" "No" I reply and she walks away looking puzzled. Knowing Alice she is going to be keeping tabs on my future for a while, right now I realise this mission isn't going to be nearly as easy as I thought.

After spending the afternoon hunting with Edward and Renesmee, we all gather in the main Cullen house to discuss the plans for the upcoming week. "I have managed to register you all in Forks High; starting next Monday" says Carlisle "also I popped into the hospital to meet my new colleagues". "I popped into town to pick up some cleaning supplies, but mainly I wanted to let people see that there were new folks in town," said Esme. "do you think anyone recognised you?" asked Edward, I know he and Carlisle thought 60 years was not long enough to stay away, but Edward wanted to make me happy and Carlisle wanted to keep the family together. Still I was all too aware of the risks of there being a couple of people who may still live in Forks recognising us." "Nothing more than the usual" Esme said whilst winking at me. Of course, we got stares, our golden eyes and pale skin rather set us apart from humans, not to mention that the very being of a vampire draws humans to us. So far so good, the last thing we needed was to draw attention to us right now. I notice Alice staring into space with a troubled look still on her face, Jasper eyed me suspiciously but I did not let it bother me. Emmett who had been watching some game on the flat screen suddenly got up "right who's up for some hunting?" "We already went hunting earlier" said Edward "hope you saved some for the rest of us" Emmett replied. Edward laughed and took my hand "maybe we should get Renesmee home" "O.K" and with that, the three of us said our goodbyes and raced back to the cottage.

"Mom, do you think it would be ok if I had dad's old room in the main house?"Said Renesmee whilst we were watching TV "of course, I don't see why not, is there a reason you don't want to be here?" "Not really it's just, well I'm 18 and it would just be cool staying in dad's old room. Plus it would give you and dad privacy too!" "I will talk to Esme tomorrow but I don't think they will mind" "thanks mom, your the best!" Once she was fast asleep and Edward had joined me in the sitting room, I told him about Renesmee request. "Well my love I suppose she is her own person now and needs her own space, who are we to refuse?" "I know, it's just hard to let go sometimes. I forget that she is the same age as I was when I married you. I hope one day she will meet someone who makes her feel every bit as much as I feel for you." As we sit and watch TV I glance at Edward and realise he look worried about something. "What is it Edward?" "Nothing, I just get the feeling there is something Alice is keeping from us, she is hiding her thoughts but I can see that something is bothering her" "actually that might be my fault. I asked her to look into my future after you mentioned the wolves last night and she can only see so much of it. I think its bothering her." "Well that would explain why Jasper was glaring at you, honestly love what is it with you and those mutts?" "I just don't want to cause too many wolves having to phase unnecessarily, I was hoping she would see some kind of truce between us. Its not like we haven't had one before and well...I wanted to know if Jacob was ok". If I could have blushed I would have, I know Edward hated my friendship with Jacob but it was only because he did not understand why he was important to me. Not that I expected him to, as I did not understand the connection myself, not even after all this time. "Bella, I doubt Jacob would even talk to you if he were still around, once you were injected with the venom he took off never to be seen again!" "I know, I just can't help wondering if he ended up happy and had a good life. Thant all I ever wanted for him". With that, the discussion was over, but there was no way I was going to give up looking for him, somehow I just knew I would see him again.


End file.
